Alone
by Billie the fourth sage
Summary: Two songs just right for them. They fill each other's empty hearts, the loneliness they share makes them perfect for each other. Go FL! Second chapter up.
1. On my own

I notice that my songfics are pretty much the thoughts of each character. I love them, definitely. Don't you see the similarities between Eponine and Fenris? Both loving someone, but their love cannot come true. How sad. So sad... Lea Salonga sang this beautifully. Don't know who wrote it, but he/she has rights to the wonderfully fluffy song.

* * *

**On My Own**

_And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to turn, no one to go to.  
Without a home, without a friend  
without a face to say hello to  
But now the night is near  
And I can make-believe he's here_

That's how it's always been. I thought I could make him love me again, but I was naïve. He only loved me then, for he had to protect me. But now he has Iris to protect. I guess I have no place here.

_Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head_

In my own little fantasy world, everything is perfect. But only in my dreams. I love him too much too bear. I need some time to think, I guess.

_On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him 'til morning  
Without him, I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me_

We'd be together again. I'd be so happy. I want him to find Balder in himself again. Find me. Tell me he loved me. But at what cost? My friends. They wouldn't understand. Chaos doesn't understand. Iris… She doesn't need my troubles burdening her. Loki…

_In the rain  
The pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

In my mind, there is only Chaos. But what is it about Loki that troubles me so? His expression is unreadable, and his eyes are piercing. But still… Does **he** understand?

_And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say there's a way for us_

I hold on to the hope that he'll find his memories and love me again. But is this just wishful thinking? I've been pretending too long to know anymore. It's painful.

_I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him, the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers_

My misery returns to me. When I saw how lovingly he held her, how happy he was with her, my heart broke. Reality dawned on me. We could never be together.

_I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me, his world will go on turning  
The world that's full of happiness that I have never known_

Loki. He saved my life. I wish he could save me from this torment now. But that's next to impossible now. I love Chaos. I'll be alone for all my days. It's impossible for me to find what I'm looking for. It's impossible for me to find love again.

_I love him  
I love him  
I love him...  
But only on my own..._

Isn't it?

_**No. It's not.**_

* * *

_**  
**_I bet you're wondering who said the last statement. You'll see in my second chapter. R&R plzzzz! I'm being more accepting of flames now, so go ahead, but I'll just use them to cook the chicken, so... :)  



	2. You are not alone

_Another day has gone. I'm still all alone.  
How could this be? You're not here with me.  
You never said goodbye. Someone tell me why  
Did you have to go And leave my world so cold?_

FENRIS P.O.V.

I don't know anymore. I keep asking myself these questions, when I should be asking you. Do you… Could you ever love me again? But you wouldn't be able to answer. Anyway, I already know the answer.

_Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says_

Chaos has someone else now. I will be alone, I know it. But then… He's here. He was always here to protect me, as Chaos had done so long ago. Will he… Will he love me like Chaos did?

_You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay_

LOKI P.O.V.

Fenris… I know that you love him. Even if you knew that your heart would be broken over him. But why? It doesn't seem right, yet you do it anyway. You hurt yourself for his sake. Your humanity is strange. I need to know why… I'll be here when you're ready to give me an answer. I'll **always** be here.

_You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
You are not alone_

The feeling is indescribable. Humanity is probably overwhelming me now. Emotions make me weak, that's what I've always known. But then, without them, I feel weaker. So then… If I'm with you, always… I'll be strong. For you.

_Alone, Alone  
Why Alone  
Just the other night  
I thought I heard you cry  
Asking me to come  
And hold you in my arms_

It seems like wishful thinking. I know that I want you to need me as much as I need you. As illogical as it sounds, it has finally started making sense to me. You ARE crying, aren't you? But I notice that you never let anyone know. You cry in the rain so it can wash away tears and weakness. I have been like that as well. But now…

_I can hear your prayers  
Your burdens I will bear  
But first I need your hand  
Then forever can begin_

There is a reason for all that has happened, I know that. But if destiny decides something, it's not our place to fight. But we can do what we can with our own lives. Take my hand. I want to be with you, Fenris Fenrir.

_Everyday I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
For you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
For you are not alone_

It has always been a lonely life for both of us, but that can change. I know that we can fill each other's voids. When loneliness used to be all we had, it was something we both had in common. And something we can change.

FENRIS P.O.V.

He's right. He was always there, all along. Waiting. Just like me. When the one I loved disappointed me, I felt hurt. But I have been no better. We CAN be together. He was always there to protect me. To understand what I've gone through. I know now, Loki. I love you.

_Whisper three words and I'll come running,  
And girl you know that I'll be there  
I'll be there  
You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart_

LOKI P.O.V.

I hear her voice. Now I know what I have always been missing. Her love, and my love helped me realize it. I will always be there for her, always. She'll never be alone. I would never let that happen.

FENRIS P.O.V.

Not alone… That aspect never occurred to me until now. I thank gods for him. No matter how far apart, no matter what happens, we will face it together. I know it. And I know that his promise to me is true. I'll never be alone, ever again.

_You are not alone..._

* * *

Sorry it took a while, I was busy with other fanfics. Thanks for constructive criticism, I followed. _  
_


End file.
